


Not a part of your machine

by Anonymous



Series: Ellie's Song Fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Melinda May, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Multi, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Season/Series 04, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, The Cavalry Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Shield would rise again, and they would win. Because Hydra worked off of fear, and Shield worked off of the bonds formed between each other. And even in this twisted, broken world, Melinda May and Daisy Johnson had a bond that could break the brainwashing and lies fed to everybody.'Or: May changed her mind about Hydra too quickly in the framework in canon. She actually needed a little convincing to turn against them.'Machine', by Imagine Dragons.
Relationships: Framework AIDA/Framework Leo Fitz, Jeffrey Mace & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Ellie's Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Not a part of your machine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy loveliesssss I made another one. Consider checking out the other fics in this series?

“Put her here.”

Daisy groaned as she was dropped roughly to the ground in her cell by two armed Hydra agents. She opened her one good eye to see May above her, her face impassive. 

“We’ll come back for you later.” Melinda’s expression didn’t change as Daisy grunted from a quick, cruel taze from one of the agents. She walked out of the boxy, metal cell followed by the two men. After a quick ‘shwip’ of the electric door, Daisy was alone.

“Fuck,” she cursed, pulling herself up to a sitting position up against the wall. She hoped to God that Jemma would get the coordinates and go to Ogygia to find Radcliffe. Even if she would, who knew if that beady eyed bastard would even help them. 

Daisy had no idea how to get out of it this time. She was out of ideas. She just wanted her May back. May would know what to do right now, or at least get Daisy to stop self pitying on the floor and attempt to escape.

At some point, she must’ve fallen asleep, because she opened her eyes and gasped as she was shocked in the stomach by an agent’s electric baton. “Wake up,” May snarled. Daisy blinked at her through blurry eyes and wheezed as she pulled herself up to a straighter sitting position, bracing herself for whatever torture she was planning.

“You can go.” May dismissed the guard. 

“Uh, ma’am, The Doctor said-”

“Are you _disregarding_ my orders?” May hissed, all while maintaining sharp eye contact with Daisy. “No, ma’am,” the guard responded hastily, realizing at the same time as Daisy that May wanted to do some off-the-books torture to her. He moved out of the room.

The second the two women were alone in the room, May’s face turned from steely and cold to something a little warmer. She quickly shot both security cameras so quickly Daisy’s sluggish mind almost missed it. She blinked in disbelief as she saw the woman who’d gladly tortured her less than twelve hours ago kneel down and put her gun on the ground.

“Something’s… wrong.” May whispered, her jaw tightening as she seemed to let go (barely) in front of Daisy for the first time since she entered the hellish framework.

* * *

**_All my life I've been sittin' at the table,_ **

**_Watchin' them kids, they're living in a fable,_ **

**_Looks, luck, money and never left a wishin',_ **

**_But now it's 'bout time to raise up and petition,_ **

* * *

“Okay,” Daisy answered hoarsely. This had to be a trick. May wasn’t remembering, was she? It was impossible.

“You don’t… trust me. I get it.” May swallowed. “Today, The Patriot- Jeffrey Mace, died trying to save me.”

Daisy blanched. “Wait, what? No, it- it can’t be.” 

May cast her eyes down to the floor, her expression still unreadable. “I don’t- he was inhuman.”

“Yeah, he was one in here, wasn’t he,” Daisy answered absently, feeling hopelessness settle into her bones. Mace was dead. They lost one _already_.

* * *

**_All my life I've been sittin' at the table,_ **

**_Watching them kids, they're living in a fable,_ **

**_Looks, luck, money and never left a wishin',_ **

**_Now it's 'bout time to stand up and petition,_ **

* * *

“He was inhuman, and he saved me.” The disbelief coloring May’s tone made Daisy laugh morosely. “Yeah. Because he was a good person. I don’t know what they taught you at _Nazi Camp_ , but there are good and bad inhumans, just like there are good and bad humans. What, because there was some mass shooting we should hunt humans too?” Daisy asked weakly.

“Nazi Camp?” May asked, looking back up at Daisy, her voice emotionless once more.

“Yeah? Whatever. Hydra academy. Same thing.” Daisy groaned at the throbbing on her head and leaned back against the wall.

“I went to Shield Academy.”

Daisy stared at her. “What? Then what the fuck are you doing at _Hydra_?” she spat out.

May’s eyes grew dark. “Cambridge,” she answered stiffly.

* * *

**_'Cause I've been wondering,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not for sale?_ **

* * *

“I let… a girl live. Because that was the Shield code. Minimum casualties. She went on to murder hundreds of people.”

Daisy rubbed at her eye. “Well. That made you think, ‘ _oh, well shit, guess I’ll be a Nazi’_?” she chuckled again humorlessly. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter.”

“I was wrong.”

That made Daisy focus back on May, whose face now held something that seemed almost alien to her- doubt. “Yeah? What made you think that?” she asked hoarsely.

* * *

**_I've been questioning,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine?_ **

* * *

“I’ve been… blind. I thought because Katya, the girl, turned, then…”

“We all were murderers?”

“ _We_?” May looked at her sharply. 

Daisy lifted her chin and gritted her teeth. “ _Yeah_.”

May stared at her, a few emotions flitting across her face. While there was anger and confusion, Daisy caught a glimpse of fear. May schooled her features into a neutral expression quickly.

* * *

**_Not a part of your machine._ **

* * *

“I realize, now, that Hydra was wrong. There were… kids in the camps. Innocent kids. I wasn’t told. I’m... fighting for the wrong cause.” May said quietly. 

It struck Daisy how ‘realizing the hundreds of people you murdered for what you thought was a good cause actually died for nothing and were innocent’ might fuck with a person. “Yeah. You are.”

“Can you fight?” May asked abruptly. Daisy nodded and smirked. She was in a sore shape, but she could still kick ass.

* * *

**_I'm not scared of what you're gonna tell me,_ **

**_No, I'm not scared of the beast in the belly,_ **

**_Fill my cup with endless ambition,_ **

**_And paint this town with my very own vision,_ **

* * *

“Hydra needs to fall,” May sighed. “But I don’t know how to do it.”

“You’re not alone.” Daisy told her. “If you help me get out, I can get us to the Resistance.”

* * *

**_I'm not scared of what you're gonna tell me,_ **

**_And I'm not scared of the beast in the belly,_ **

**_Fill my cup with endless ambition,_ **

**_And paint this town with my very own vision,_ **

* * *

“And we can fix this. I can… try to atone for what I’ve done.” May said.

“We will fix this.” Daisy confirmed. May didn’t remember… but she was a good person, even in this twisted world. And they were going to be okay.

* * *

**_'Cause I've been wondering,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not for sale?_ **

* * *

Before they could continue talking, The door behind May opened and without warning, May’s fist connected with Daisy’s jaw and she cried out in pain.

When her vision cleared she massaged her jaw and looked up to see two agents and Fitz standing behind May, looking down at her with a bored expression. “I was just trying to get more information out of her,” May reported, making Daisy realize the punch had been an act. Fitz nodded.

But it still hurt. Ow.

“Your time is up,” Fitz crouched down and studied her with those dark eyes that made her shiver.

* * *

**_I've been questioning,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine?_ **

* * *

“Take her.” He said simply. The two agents grabbed her by the arms and hauled her up and began dragging her after Fitz out of the cell. She passed May and saw something that almost made her blanch. Her eyes… they looked like _her_ May’s. A split second later, she couldn’t see her mentor’s alter self anymore, and she was out in the cold hallway.

They dragged her into another room. The same room where Vijay Nadeer had been just days ago, screaming as he was tortured in the same gurney-chair of evil the agents began strapping her into.

“Now. This will be interesting, because you’ve always watched this happen, Skye, hmm?” Fitz cocked his head at her. “Now you get to see the other side of my experiments.”

Daisy’s neck was strapped down to the bed and she twisted and wriggled in it and caught a glimpse of May in the corner of the room before one of the agents put a firm hand on her skull and held her roughly down to the table as she cried out from the pressure on her wounds.

They released her one every possible joint and limb was pressed flush to the table by leather straps and she could barely move. Daisy watched helplessly as large mechanical arms with goddamn foot-long needles began to approach her body.

True panic began to set in as the weight of what was happening set in. She would never see her family again, and if Fitz ever got out, he would have to deal with the fact that he killed her.

She began to writhe, only being able to see the ceiling and the needles rapidly coming towards her skin.

Then a gunshot rang out.

* * *

**_Not a part of your machine._ **

**_I_ ** **am** **_the machine._ **

* * *

After two more loud shots, the needles began to retract away from her before hands both calloused and yet somehow soft began to unstrap her from the machine. Daisy sat up, free from her bonds, coming face to face to May.

“Wai-wait. You shot him?” Daisy asked, panicked. Fitz couldn’t die, he just _couldn’t_ -

“Icer.” May answered shortly.

Daisy sighed in relief. May shot her a confused look but continued helping her out of the chair. She left Daisy to lean heavily against the stretcher and walked over to a large lab table where she opened a large black box.

“You said you’re powerful?” she asked as she turned around with a long blue crystal in her hands.

* * *

**_I_ ** **am** **_the machine._ **

* * *

Daisy nodded and grinned tiredly. “Powerful enough to bring the whole place down.”

“You better do that.” May threw the crystal down on the ground without hesitation, and a murkly cloud of blue smoke surrounded both of them.

* * *

**_'Cause I've been wondering,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not for sale?_ **

**_I've been questioning,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine?_ **

* * *

As the husk began to creep up her arms and legs, Daisy exchanged smirks with May. 

They were going to be okay. All of them.

* * *

**_Not a part of your machine._ **

**_'Cause I've been wondering,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not for sale?_ **

* * *

As the husk covered her vision, Daisy felt the familiar and welcome tremors under her skin, and began to pull from her gut, getting ready to release a vibration that would destroy the Triskelion.

* * *

**_I've been questioning,_ **

**_When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine?_ **

* * *

Shield would rise again, and they would win. Because Hydra worked off of fear, and Shield worked off of the bonds formed between each other. And even in this twisted, broken world, Melinda May and Daisy Johnson had a bond that could break the brainwashing and lies fed to everybody.

* * *

**_Not a part of your machine,_ **

**_I am the machine!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ['Machine', by Imagine Dragons.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BahtnT13vH8)


End file.
